leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Opelucid Gym
Iris |badge=Legend Badge |type=Dragon |region=Unova |battlefield=Opelucid Gym field.png |colordark=555555 |colorlight=999999 }} The Opelucid Gym (Japanese: ソウリュウジム Soryu Gym) is the official Gym of Opelucid City. The Gym specializes in . The Gym Leader the player battles is dependent on the version being played. In Pokémon Black, , the player will battle Drayden, and in Pokémon White, the player will battle Iris. s who defeat them receive the . In the games Pokémon Black and White The Opelucid Gym is designed like a thin maze, with switches to open up the correct path. These switches cause dragon statues' heads to move, creating new paths for the . After the switches have been hit in the right order, the path will lead the player to the Leader. Behind the Gym Leader, there's a warp tile the player can use as a shortcut back to the entrance. Clyde tells the player about the mechanics of the maze, although he says there are only two dragons, when there are actually three. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In the two years between Black and White and Black 2 and White 2, the Opelucid Gym was remodeled to hide the DNA Splicers; signs of construction can still be seen around the Gym. The Gym now features a white /black dragon vertically on a wall and a black /white dragon which the player can control to move to a certain position by stepping on the buttons appearing on its head. The Trainers of the Gym are on four different levels; the player must defeat at least one Trainer from each level to be able to proceed to the next level. On the topmost level, the player will meet Drayden. The DNA Splicers are hidden within the Gym. Because of this, Team Plasma freezes Opelucid City after the player has defeated Drayden. Appearance Trainers Pokémon Black |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Drayden.png |prize= 5160 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Bl |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Iris.png |prize= 5160 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=W |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |1|611|Fraxure|♂| |None|36=リュウセイ|37=Ryūsei}} |2|611|Fraxure|♀| |Haban Berry|621|Druddigon|♀| |Rocky Helmet|36=タツミ|37=Tatsumi}} |2|611|Fraxure|♂| |Dragon Fang|621|Druddigon|♂| |Dragon Gem|36=タツロウ|37=Tatsurō}} Rotation Battle|3|611|Fraxure|♀| |None|621|Druddigon|♀| |None|610|Axew|♀| |None|36=ドレイク|37=Drake}} Triple Battle|3|611|Fraxure|♂| |None|621|Druddigon|♂| |None|610|Axew|♂| |None|36=ロン|37=Long}} Easy Mode/Normal Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize= 4320|Easy Mode}}/ 5760|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Revenge|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Ground |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=male |type1=Dragon |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Mold Breaker |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Assurance|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize= 6240 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Items /Iris |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} In the anime Opelucid Gym was first mentioned by Brycen in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! as the next Gym that could challenge. However, before Ash and could start on their road to there, a Nurse Joy in Clash of the Connoisseurs! mentioned that the Gym was closed, which seemed to be very happy about. The Gym appeared for the first time in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!, where Drayden battled Iris and won. Afterwards, it was revealed that Drayden was considering Iris to replace him as the Opelucid Gym Leader one day. In the anime, the Gym is a stone building with two stone dragon statues lining the entrance to the building. Inside is a dimly lit battlefield with statues of , , and overlooking the field near the ceiling. Pokémon used in Gym was used in a Gym Battle against . It went up against Iris's Excadrill, whom it had fought before long ago. Both Pokémon fought a tough battle, which ended in a tie after a clash of and Giga Impact. Haxorus's moves are and .}} as his second in his Gym Battle against Iris. It battled against Iris's Dragonite, and after a very tough match, finally emerged victorious with its Dragon Tail attack, winning the match for Drayden. Druddigon was shown to be very strong, being able to withstand Dragonite's super effective and intercept it in the middle of a . Druddigon's moves are , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Opelucid Gym first appeared in The Cold Hard Truth, where Drayden was seen holding a press conference in front of the Gym. He announced that the date of the tournament had been pushed up, being held in one week instead of the originally planned three months. Inside the Gym, Drayden explained Kimi, his secretary, that the decision was made in order to lure Team Plasma out of hiding. In Mr. Perfect, it was revealed that Iris had been made the new Gym Leader of the Opelucid Gym, although Drayden has plans to reclaim his position at some point. In Pokémon Adventures, as shown in A Cold Reception, the Gym has similar dragon statues as in . Pokémon used in Gym is Drayden's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle Iris's , where it easily defeated its opponent. When Drayden was speaking to the press in front of his Gym, Druddigon roared at the crowd to get them to quiet down. During Drayden's Gym battle against Black, Druddigon went up against Black's Brav. With its speed, Druddigon proved to be a powerful foe, but was defeated when Brav opened a door to let in a blizzard, freezing Druddigon in place and making it defenseless from an attack. Druddigon's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} Trivia * Iris and Drayden's teams are identical except for their genders and the Ability of their and the Ability of their . Iris's Pokémon are all female and Drayden's are all male, Iris's Druddigon has and Drayden's Druddigon has , and Iris's Haxorus has while Drayden's Haxorus has . * In , the Veterans' Japanese names are all based on the word "dragon" in different languages: Ryūsei, Tatsumi, and Tatsurō are from the Japanese words ryū and tatsu, Drake is a term sometimes used to refer to European dragons, and Long is Chinese for dragon. Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Twindrake City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Caolín fr:Arène de Janusia it:Palestra di Boreduopoli ja:ソウリュウジム zh:雙龍道館